


you're the kind of reckless that should send me running (but i kinda know that i won't get far)

by ellalopez



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe Decker Finds Out, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellalopez/pseuds/ellalopez
Summary: ❝the truth is that i still don't understand why, after everything i said about my less positive qualities, she still chose to kiss me. i mean, do you think she's ill?❞❝maybe she's just taken by you.❞-never in her life did chloe jane decker think she'd let herself fall in love again.let alone to someone who she thought was the most narcissistic, egotistical person she'd ever come across.but change is a huge factor, and suddenly the guarded detective she was is completely, and hopelessly falling for the man who calls himself the devil;lucifer morningstar.-(set immediately after 3x24)





	you're the kind of reckless that should send me running (but i kinda know that i won't get far)

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my friends stephbeatriz and amysfrenchhorn on twitter!  
> so so so happy this show got picked up by netflix, it's what we deserve :) but while we wait for season four, i'll guess i'll have to fill in the blanks of "what happens next" myself. enjoy!

_(Lucifer Morningstar? Is that a stage name or something?_ **God-given, I'm afraid.)**

When Chloe first stepped foot into the classy, five-star rated bar named Lux to question a witness, she didn't know she'd be back. She swore she was done with that place, along with the insufferable club owner who she desperately wanted to slap the pride off of. Ever since that day, she was thrown into a universe built around metaphors of angels, devils, and demons. She knew not to think much of them- Lucifer seemed to have taken on a persona of the devil after his tragic childhood. There were some occasions she couldn't explain, though- no matter how hard she tried and all the answers she theorized. He was one of the only mysteries she couldn't crack, and sure, it frustrated her, but she soon let it go and got used to the way he talked and acted. She grew to like Lucifer after being forced to take on the role of his partner (and babysitter). He wasn't as bad as he made himself out to be- under all that ego, he was caring, funny, and they had each other's back. She could count on him, and he knew he could on her.

Flash forward to a mid-May afternoon, where Chloe found herself surrounded by gunmen hired by her ex-fiancé, with weapons pointed at her and Lucifer from every direction. She reached for her gun clipped onto her waistband and made a clean shot straight at Pierce, followed by a loud bang and screams. She felt Lucifer collapse to his knees, arms held onto her tight, and the drumming in her head intensifying before knocking her out. Then she was on a rooftop, Lucifer still holding her, a hand on her wound. His fingers were gentle, pressing carefully, and she placed her hand on his, and moved her shirt down slightly to show that she was okay. She remembered to put her bulletproof vest on before arriving at the scene, and she was glad she did. Chloe mentioned something about looking for Pierce, and the softness in Lucifer's eyes hardened- and then he was gone. She shook her head, lost, and stood up as she received a phone call from Dan and Ella.  **Are you okay?** _Yeah, I am. I don't know how, but I am. Or maybe I do know. Maybe I've been avoiding the biggest truth this whole-_  Chloe paused when she heard gunfire, sirens blaring in her brain. Lucifer was in danger. _I have to go._

Walking with purpose, Chloe stepped over shards of broken glass and ceramics, rushing down the flight of stairs with her ponytail swinging behind her. Lucifer was hunched over, and she knew something wasn't right.

"Lucifer!" She called, her voice shaky, and heartbeat frantic. "Lucifer," Chloe repeated, watching him as he stood up slowly, relief flooding his face at the sight of her. He grinned, waiting for an eye roll or remarks to be tossed at him, scolding him for his reckless actions. Instead, he was met with a sentence he wasn't prepared to hear at all.

"It's all true." Chloe breathed, not believing what she was seeing.

"Detective?" Lucifer blinked, unable to understand. Chloe stumbled back, black boots scuffing the smooth tiles, with an arm raised protectively in front of her.

_"It's all true."_

Only then did it click, and for the millionth time in his life, Lucifer cursed at his father.

**━━━━━━━━━━━━**

"Detective- Chloe,  _wait."_ Lucifer's voice echoed through the room, still sounding the same, just a smidge on the raspier side. She didn't realize how hard she was biting the inside of her cheek until she tasted blood, and as much as she wanted to look away from _him,_ she couldn't. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words tumbled out, and she noticed the agony flashing in his wild eyes. He was really _the devil,_ yet she was drawn to him, captivated by every aspect of him, and she knew she couldn't let him leave now.

"I'm not going anywhere," Chloe said firmly, heartbeat steadying. "It's just... a lot to handle. After all of this gets dealt with," she motioned at the mess around them before continuing. "We're going to talk. No more escaping to Vegas. You're staying here, Lucifer." His face shifted back to normal, and she smiled at him slightly.

"I made that mistake once, and I'd be a fool to do it again. You deserve nothing but answers and proof to your burning questions, Detective, and I will give it to you." Lucifer's eyes shone with promise and warmth. He adjusted his suit collar as he went on, confusion hitting him. "Somehow, you're handling this... much better than I expected. Most people bolt when they see the monster I can be. _Why are you still here?"_ He whispered, meeting her gaze. "Aren't you _afraid?"_

"Are you kidding me?" Chloe asked, approaching him. "I told you, Lucifer. You'll never be the devil to me." She placed a hand on his neck, leaning up to kiss him, but was interrupted by an incoming phone call.

"Is this going to be a recurring theme now?" Lucifer joked, and Chloe punched his arm in response, shushing him. She put the call on speaker, wanting Lucifer to listen as well.

"THEY'RE ALIVE!" Ella shrieked in happiness, followed by a crash from her excessive bouncing. "Sorry, Lucifer, that was one of your potted plants." Chloe snickered at Lucifer's face of mock horror.

"Ms. Lopez, I appreciate the enthusiasm, but do you think you could cut straight to the more important news for us?" Lucifer inquired, tilting his head in amusement.

"Right! So our backup team is currently handling a case on the other side of town- which is oddly coincidental, don't you think? Anyway, they'll be there as soon as they can to assess the damage, so... in an hour or two, tops. Dan went out to get some food for us because all we could find here is alcohol. I mean, how many types of tequila _are_ there?"

"There are actually only five, but we carry all sorts of brands. You're welcome to have some-"

"So, from all that information, you focused on the alcohol." Chloe cut him off, raising an eyebrow at her partner. Ella sighed from her end of the call.

"Maybe you two can quit the flirting for a second and come back to Lux?"

"Your wish is our command," Lucifer replied, and Chloe hung up before he squeezed in another word.

**━━━━━━━━━━━━**

"Should we take the car?"

"I wouldn't mind flying you."

"Wait _what?_ Is _that_ how you got me to the rooftop so quickly?"

"I understand you're anxious about this, Detective, but we are short on time."

Chloe didn't even have a second to properly fit herself into Lucifer's embrace before he took off.

**━━━━━━━━━━━━**

One moment they were in that abandoned building, and the next they were touching down at the penthouse's balcony. _Damn. If there was a world record for how fast something can travel, Lucifer would beat it easily,_ Chloe thought.Having flown for nearly all of eternity, you'd assume there'd be a delicate landing- instead, the pair collided into the glass sliding doors. There wasn't a single scratch on Chloe, but Lucifer was having a tougher time, his wings tattered and bloody. He groaned, standing up, as Chloe stared at his wings in awe.

"I'm never going to get used to this," she muttered. She turned her attention to Lucifer, who was leaning against the wall, breathing heavily. The concern kicked in, and she rushed to his aid, mumbling apologies. Lucifer grimaced, clenching his teeth, knuckles white as he struggled to stay upright.

"I'm fine, Detective. Really. We should-"

"For someone who said he'd never lie to me; you're doing a terrible job." That seemed to shut him up, and he accepted defeat, crumpling to the ground. "How did this _happen,_ Lucifer?" She pressed.

"They shot you, and you blacked out. They kept on firing, so I used my wings to shield you." Lucifer growled inaudibly, reliving the event from minutes before. Chloe's eyes dimmed. _She_ was the reason for this? "The hailstorm stopped after I flew you blocks away, and I went back to the scene to end some unfinished business. I must say, you humans and your lead projectiles are quite dangerous to the divine."

"You said you were immortal." Chloe paced back and forth as she recalled the countless reassurances from him before he went to meet murderers as she patrolled from outside. Lucifer chuckled as he flicked a feather away.

"I also said you make me vulnerable."

"Hold on, _that's_ what you meant? _That's_ why you ghosted me for three weeks?" She gaped at him, mind spinning. "Did my parents forget to inform me of something? I am human, _aren't I?"_

"Of course you are. I wouldn't go through all of this trouble if you were celestial. I'd go to great lengths to protect you and your spawn, Chloe." Lucifer attempted to comfort her, but it only sparked her worry.

"When I got poisoned, you really went to hell and back to get the formula from the professor? Lucifer, I'm so sorry-" Bit by bit, she began to piece things together, stringing events with explanations that finally made _sense._

"You've become accustomed to always doing things for others- isn't it nice, for a change, to have someone return the favour?" The corners of Lucifer's mouth turned up in the slightest, and Chloe tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, blushing. _How could anyone ever know him as anything but good? Not even a shred of his soul was evil._ Chloe's line of vision moved to his massive torn wings, still unfurled, and the seriousness of their current situation dawned on her.

"Is there anything I can do to lessen the pain?"

"I suppose taking the bullets out would help," Lucifer suggested. Chloe didn't hesitate and approached him, lifting him up by his arms and allowing him to rest on her. As they made their way into the penthouse, Chloe heard the toilet flush, and on instinct, she went to grab her gun. Lucifer dropped onto the leather couch, gripping the armrest as his back ached.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Chloe, it's just me-" Ella threw her arms up in surrender. Chloe exhaled, tense shoulders relaxing, sliding the gun back into its holster. Arms outstretched, Ella went to hug her friend, but whilst doing so, she caught sight of Lucifer.

"No _way."_ Ella ran to get a closer glimpse of his wings, her eyes widening as she nearly tripped on the grey carpet. "Am I hallucinating?"

"These are, in fact, 100% real, Ms. Lopez. I'm Lucifer Morningstar, in the flesh." Lucifer confirmed, eyes weary but twinkling all the same.

"I thought you were a _method actor._ Am I on Punk'd? What artist made those? I _have_ to give them a call." Ella rambled, still in a state of shock and doubt.

"It's not that simple to reach God. Trust me, I would know." Lucifer said patiently, allowing the news to sink in. Chloe coughed, making an effort to switch the subject, considering they had a murder and a tied-up Sinnerman employee to address. Ella snapped back to reality, determination settling in, and signalled at Lucifer's bedroom.

"Dan punched the guy until he was unconscious. He'll wake up soon. If only we had more time to sort out a plan-"

"You could've just said so," Lucifer snorted, fumbling for his phone. He tapped out a text to Amenadiel, which was just two emojis- an X and a clock. Instantly, he got a thumbs up emoji as a reply, and Lucifer beamed at the two women, showing them the conversation.

"Do you two communicate like this? How are either of us supposed to know what that says?" Chloe nudged Ella, and she nodded in agreement. She was still stunned by the recent revelation, but could process things a tad easier now.

"My brother is going to stop time and clean up the mess for us once he gets back from the silver city. There won't be a crumb left at the scene." Lucifer interpreted for them. Uncertain, Chloe and Ella exchanged glances.

"What about the object you used to kill Pierce? We're not allowed to get rid of it- they might suspect something." Chloe said nervously. Lucifer waved a hand dismissively, as if it wasn't an issue.

"It's a demon blade forged in hell. It's mine, but Maze takes custody of it- which is why I'm surprised how Pierce got his hands on it. Amenadiel will retrieve back to its rightful owner, yours truly, until we can get a hold of Maze. It's quite an efficient plan if I do say so myself. You don't have to worry about fingerprints covering every surface. The DNA won't have any matching results," Lucifer finished. He hissed suddenly, his wings rustling as more feathers rained to the floor.

"Ella, grab a bucket and fill it with soap and water. Bring a couple towels and tweezers, if you can find them." Chloe instructed, sitting down next to her partner. Ella hurried off, returning minutes later with the requested items. The two got to work, wiping away blood stains the best they could, and picking out bullets that were lodged in the feathers. Lucifer sat, unmoving, wincing every now and then.

"Can we have a celestial Q&A/meeting once this is all over?" Ella asked as she had the last bullet removed. Lucifer let out a laugh.

"Of course, Ms. Lopez. The guest list is short, though. So far, only you and the Detective are attending. Unless, of course, the douche-"

A ding came from the elevator, and Dan shuffled out from it, his arms full with takeout bags. "Speak of the me!" Lucifer exclaimed.

"Hey guys," Dan greeted them, voice muffled as he had a fortune cookie in his mouth. He set down the food on the piano, and Lucifer frowned slightly, but didn't mention it. The group fixed their eyes on Dan, waiting for his reaction to the wings as he continued chewing. "Why is everyone staring at me?"

Chloe mentally facepalmed herself. Ella fidgeted with her jacket zipper, swallowing down excitement. Dan looked them all over before choking on the cookie.

"What- He- You're-"

"We've been through this, Daniel. I'm the devil. Almighty ruler of Hell and whatnot. Ring a bell?" Lucifer got no acknowledgement, with Dan stuttering and on the verge of passing out. "Bloody Hell." Lucifer grumbled. "Collect yourself."

"Dan, please. You can't freak out too much. We still have to get our stories straight so when we get questioned, we don't slip up." Chloe reminded him.

"You expect me to stay calm after exposing me to _that?"_   Dan managed to say. Lucifer flinched at his emphasis of  _that,_ clearly referring to his wings, or to him in general. Ella patted his arm awkwardly since she couldn't give him a hug.

"What Lucifer needs right now is support. If you can't offer that in the least, you should leave." Chloe said, tone strong as she glared icily at Dan. An unknown feeling crept into Lucifer's heart, something that grew more common as he spent more time with the detective. It wasn't _love,_ exactly- affection, perhaps? Fondness? What he was sure of was that he treasured their partnership above everything on earth, and that he would kill anyone that laid a finger on her and her daughter.

"I'm going to get some fresh air," Dan said at last, avoiding eye contact with all of them. He stood up, heading to the balcony, the glass doors closing with a small click. Ella followed him, uncomfortable from the steely silence, which left Chloe and Lucifer in each other's company. Lucifer sighed, folding away his wings, smirking when Chloe recoiled at the sudden noise.

"You could join them, Detective. Hop aboard the Scared-of-Lucifer express." His laugh was laced with sarcasm- there was a hint of fear written in his eyes as well, terrified of abandonment from the person that mattered to him most. Chloe took his hands in hers, forcing him to look at her.

"I could, but you know what?" She whispered. _"I don't want to."_

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated ;) this is my first time writing in their voices, so please be kind!!!


End file.
